El Juego de los Dioses
by Akira.Tsukiyomi
Summary: Cuando cierta diosa esta aburrida en su cuarto y a esta se le suman otros tres, varias cosas pueden pasar y mas si ciertos caballeros y amazonas de Athena están involucrados, el ganador se lleva todo a menos que meta la pata y arruine la diversión de este juego que hará que mas de uno pierda los estribos y algo mas.
1. Chapter 1

Saint Seiya no me pertenece si no a Masami Kurumada y a la Toei :3

CUANDO LOS DIOSES SE ABURREN….

En el olimpo se podia ver a una hermosa mujer de cabellera dorada, ojos esmeralda y ropa provocativa bostezar aburrida-no hay nada que hacer- se quejo acostándose en su enorme cama-¿Por que no a pasado nada de acción en el olimpo?-miro detenidamente a la entrada-entra- ordeno y de la puerta salio un joven que era igual a la mujer solo que este poseía unas majestuales alas

-Madre, si tus amantes te vieran así llorarían-el adolescente se recargo en el marco de la puerta sonriendo al ver el enojo de su madre-pero opino lo mismo, me aburre que Hera se siga quejando de Zeus, debería flecharla con un mortal-miro complice a su madre pero esta solo negó

-Trataste de hacer eso hace tres siglos, aunque admito que fue divertido ver a Zeus hervir de los celos y a Hera en su etapa de libertinaje-la diosa ahogo una risa acomodándose en su cama-pero no creo que sea divertido, necesito mas acción-

-Pues somos bastantes con esa opinión-atrás del joven se encontraban dos hombres bien formados, uno con la mirada que desbordaba sensualidad con una sonrisa que haría derretir a cualquiera con piel bronceada que resaltaba sus musculos

-Por eso propongo un juego-dijo el otro con una sonrisa canturrona, mientras se recargaba en la pared de marfil, meciendo su copa en su mano, su piel era blanca algunas veces parecía tan blanca como las nubes que surcaban los cielos del olimpo, su cabello corto rebelde parecido al vino era conocido por todas las ninfas y mas sus fiestas-una competición entre los dioses que unen a los mortales, tanto espiritualmente como carnalmente-sonrió al ver como los demás le prestaban atención-sera mejor que entremos, no quiero que Hera venga a arruinarnos la fiesta-paso a los que estaban frente a el y se tendio en la cama al lado de la mujer, los otros dos alzaron los hombros divertidos entrando y sentándose en los cómodos cojines

-Continua explicando tu juego Dionisio-la diosa junto sus manos apoyando su barbilla en ella, mirando intensamente al dios

-Afrodita es simple-miro a los dos dioses que esperaban impacientes el juego-tanto tu, como Cupido y Priapo, se pelearan por el titulo del mejor dios del amor-tomo un poco de su copa la cual se encontraba al lado de el

-Suena interesante-Priapo se cruzo de brazos sonriendo mostrando unos blancos colmillos-pero ¿Quienes serán nuestros conejillos?-cupido lo miro sorprendido, por primera vez el dios que solo piensa con el miembro lo hacia con el cerebro

-Usaremos a los caballeros y a las amazonas de Athena-movió gentilmente el liquido de su copa viéndolo como si estuviera hipnotizado-son mas que perfectos para el juego-

-Me encanta la idea-Afrodita se sentó de golpe juntando sus manos-cuando voy puedo sentir el amor en el ambiente-

-¿Tu también mamá?-Cupido se llevo una mano a su boca tapándola, con que no era el único-

-Eso es perfecto, Afrodita anota en papeles las parejas que según tu deberían estar juntos, lo mismo va para ti Cupido, no vayan a hacer trampa por que se quedan fuera del juego-los dos rubios se dirigieron al tocador de la diosa sacando un pergamino escribiendo con un pintalabios los nombres, Afrodita escribía y Cupido le decía las parejas no tardaron ni diez minutos y ya estaban los papelitos-Bien dénmelos- se termino el vino de su copa para extendérsela a los rubios los cuales depositaron los papeles, Dionisio tapo la copa con su mano y empezó a agitarla paro en seco-escojan un papelito-

-Primero voy yo-Afrodita se acerco a la copa y sacando el papelito de la copa, iba a abrirlo pero el dios del vino la detuvo

-Sera mejor que todos lo habrán al mismo tiempo, le agregara la diversión al asunto-guiño cómplice y la diosa sonrió dándole el paso a su hijo, el solo agarro su papelito hiendo se al lado de su madre

-Priapo tu turno- Dionisio jugo con la copa mientras el otro dios de levantaba y caminaba para tomar su papelito-ya que los tres tienen los papelitos es hora de ver que parejas les toco, pero recuerden no se vale cambiar o pierden-la copa desapareció en el aire, mientras el dios hacia aparecer otra llena de vino, los otros desdoblaron los papeles, cuando vieron lo que les había tocado abrieron grande los ojos

-ME NIEGO-Cupido apretó el papelito rojo del enojo, estaba claro que perdería la contienda

-No me fue tan mal-exclamo Príapo relamiéndose los labios complacido-yo me quedo con el mío-

-Pues-Afrodita no sabia si le fue bien o mal-no me quejo, creo-

-Pues díganme, no me dejen con las dudas-el dios se sentó en la cama bebiendo de un poco de su copa

-ME TOCO SHUN Y JUNE-el dios adolescente se hecho a llorar, le había tocado lo mas difícil su madre se compadeció de el y lo abrazo

-Y a ti Afrodita, ¿Quién te toco?-Priapo y Dionisio la veian con una ceja alzaba ya que ella no era la mejor madre del mundo que digamos y la muestra de afecto era algo bastante extraño

-Aioria y Marín-mostro el papelito y en efecto era verdad

-Pues ni idea de como te vaya a ir-Dionisio hizo aparecer una botella de vino y vertió el liquido en su copa, dejo la copa en la mesita de noche, sabia que Cupido la necesitaría después-Príapo tu turno-

-Milo y Shaina-el dios que se encontraba bebiendo dejo caer el vino de su boca-Que Chronos te ampare-junto sus manos en forma de rezo-porque esos dos son peor que Deméter y Hades peleando por quien se queda mas tiempo con Perséfone- Príapo solo sonrió, le había tocado un discípulo y sabia como era, nada difícil eso pensaba el –yo seré el juez, el ganador se decidirá cuando su pareja estén completamente enamorados tanto que quieran casarse-Dionisio se levanto de la cama dirigiéndose a la puerta-que Athena no se entere porque nos manda castrar a todos-todos los presentes sintieron un escalofrió recorrerles la piel, abrió la puerta- empiecen desde mañana, organizare una fiesta en el santuario de la querida hija de papi donde tendrán la oportunidad de unirlos o separarlos-les alzo el pulgar queriendo dar su apoyo, abandono el templo de Afrodita caminando al suyo el cual andaba de fiesta

Los otros tres solo se miraron, Afrodita saco otro pergamino y empezó a escribir con una pluma-lo siento pero ya tengo ideas para unirlos-con su pie les señalo la salida-si no se apuran les teñiré el pelo-sus acompañantes salieron disparados del lugar dejando una sonrisa satisfactoria en la diosa

Por otro lado en la tierra, Athena sintió que su piel se erizaba algo malo sucedería, era mejor estar alerta, lo mismo les paso a las futuras victimas digo parejas


	2. Chapter 2

Saint Seiya no me pertenece si no a Masami Kurumada y a la Toei :3

PRIMER MOVIMIENTO DE LOS DIOSES

En la cámara de patriarca se encontraban los dorados, Shion y Athena discutiendo sobre los problemas del santuario

-Como ya le decía Athena, algo raro esta por suceder-Shion la noche pasada vio en las estrellas estaba escrito

"_TENGAN CUIDADO, LOS DE ARRIBA PROVOCARAN MAL DE AMORES"_

-Tengo la sensación de que alguien en el olimpo hará algo estúpido-se paso unos mechones atrás de la oreja-menos mal que están todos los caballeros en el santuario-

-Que bueno escuchar eso-se produjo un destello en medio del lugar del cual salio un atractivo hombre-Buenas Athena-le sonrió alzando su copa en son de paz

-Dionisio ¿Que te trae por aquí?-la diosa le miraba extrañada, usualmente el no le visitaba a menos que Milo estuviera haciendo de las suyas en su templo

-Nada en especial, solo quiero hacer una fiesta aquí en tu santuario-sonrió divertido lanzándole un guiño coqueto

-Tu no puedes hacer eso, tienes a tus ninfas y tu templo para eso-la diosa cerro los ojos seria todo un reto darle un no a ese dios

-Pero esta fiesta es diferente-hizo una cara de cachorro abandonado-si no la hago me sacaran del olimpo-lagrimas salían de sus ojos mostrando verdadera sinceras, ante esto la diosa bufo molesta llevándose su mano a la frente

-Haz lo que quieras-el dios al escuchar esto dio saltitos

-Gracias Athena, la temática de la fiesta son monstruos mitológicos-alzo su pulgar en aprobación, saco un papel de su copa extendiéndoselo a Shion-es un recado que me pasaron-Shion lo tomo para pasárselo a la pelipurpura, esta lo leyó sorprendida

"_ATHENA CHIQUITA, COMO NO PODREMOS ASISTIR A LA FIESTA QUEREMOS DARLE ALGO A TUS AMAZONAS, DIONISO TE DARA LOS PAQUETES, BESITOS"_

_ATTE: AFRODITA, PRIAPO Y EROS_

Suspiro aliviada, los dioses mas libertinos de todos no irían a la fiesta, y significaba que sus caballeros estarían a salvo

Dionisio trono los dedos haciendo aparecer los paquetes enfrente de la diosa-en cada uno viene para quien es, no olvides entregárselos o si no ellos se enojaran contigo-con otro destello el dios desapareció, Shion miro los paquetes y para quien iban, son una seña le hablo a su discípulo el cual se acerco, el patriarca le susurro algo y este asintió teletransportandose a quien sabe donde

-Pueden retirarse, vengan después de las nueve y no se olviden de sus disfraces-Shion suspiro cansado, haciendo un además con su mano para que los dorados se retiraran lo cual hicieron hiendose cada quien a su templo, Milo por su parte no había prestado atención para nada, todos sus pensamientos iban para cierta amazona, entro a la zona privada de su templo quitándose la armadura-Hola Milo-escucho una voz bastante conocida, se volteo molesto en dirección a su cama donde estaba el mismísimo Priapo

-¿Qué haces aquí?-se recargo en la pared sin quitarle la vista al dios el cual sonreía santurronamente

-Solo vine a darte una visita-se quedo en silencio para seguir con hablando-y algo mas-

-Dilo rápido viejo, no estoy de humor para tus estupideces-

-Nada en especial, solo te venia a preguntar que piensas de Shaina de Oficuo-el caballero se estremeció al escuchar el nombre de la amazona, miro sorprendido al dios el cual se levantaba de la cama

-Ella sigue siendo virgen, ¿porque no la has llevado al éxtasis?-el dios se cruzo de brazos, entre mas información mejor- o será que no te atrae-

-Cállate, yo puedo hacerlo con ella cuando se me de la gana-Milo se cruzo de brazos molesto mirando hacia la ventana para evitar que el dios no se diera cuenta de lo que en verdad quería de ella

-Bueno ya que tu no haces nada la llevare a mis aposentos-el dios miraba divertido la expresión de su alumno, se veia a leguas que el mocoso sentía algo mas que placer-quiero hacerla estremecer debajo de mi, que me pida entre gemidos que desea que le de mas-se relamió pícaramente los labios, esquivando los golpes de Milo-pero si no quieres que suceda dile que la quieres y hazla tuya-el caballero paro en seco sus golpes abrió grandes los ojos-claro que lo se Milo, no soy ciego y tampoco idiota-el dios empezó a desaparecer lentamente riendo victorioso

En otro lugar específicamente en el recinto de las amazonas de encontraban June, Marín y Shaina entrenando

-Marín, ¿cuando le dirás al caballero de Leo lo que sientes?-dijo la rubia mientras esquivaba una patada de la pelinaranja

-Cuando mi aprendiz deje de ser un idiota-la amazona paraba un golpe proveniente de Shaina

-Pues creo que nunca va a pasar y te quedaras soltera hasta que mueras-paro en seco al igual que las demás-pero no soy nadie para hablar-se acerco a su botella de agua lanzando otras dos a sus compañeras

-O Eros si realmente me escuchas une el destino de Marín y la gata-June estaba hincada rezando para que le escucharan

Cupido miraba todo a la distancia, inflo los cachetes molestos- si pudiera lo haría pero es trabajo de mi madre juntarlos-se acostó en una nube acomodándose para dormir

-Y Shaina que piensas de Milo-Marín tomo un poco de la botella esperando la respuesta de su amiga

-Pues, es alguien sexy, introvertido, facilón, de pene complaciente-se sento en el piso limpiándose el sudor con una toalla-que se tira a la primer mujer que ve, que mas-penso un poco para poder proseguir-que es adicto al placer sexual y jamás quisiera tener algo con el, solo en términos de trabajo-

-Ya entendimos-las otras dos sintieron lastima por el caballero

Priapo veia todo desde su templo, negó deprimido-Milo te toco una difícil, ya me compadezco de ti-se acostó en su cama comprendiendo las palabras de Dionisio-Chronos AYUDAME!-grito suplicante consiguiendo una respuesta del titán

-NO-Priapo no dijo nada, incluso el ex supremo no quería meterse con esos dos

-¿Ese de ahí no es el patriarca?-June señalaba en los limites del santuario, las tres corrieron poniéndose sus mascaras y si era el pontífice que sonreía

-Chicas, hoy en la noche habrá una fiesta y me pidieron que les entregara esto-les extendió los paquetes que Dionisio había dejado previamente, entregándoselas a sus respectivos dueños-son regalos de algunos dioses, úsenlos si no quieres que ellos se enojen-las chicas los miraron detenidamente, estaban hermosamente decorados y de colores suaves-no lleguen tarde, si me disculpan-Shion se retiro despues de despedirse, las amazonas se dirigieron a la cabaña mas cercana que era la de Shaina, entraron cerrando bien la puerta

-Bueno, ¿si las abrimos al mismo tiempo?-sugirió June quitándose la mascara

-Pues ya que-Marín también se retiraba la mascara al igual que Shaina

-UNO…DOS….TRES-las chicas los abrieron encontrándose con algo vergonzoso provocando notorios sonrojos-que Athena nos ayude-

Unas horas después en la cámara del patriarca

Todo el mundo se encontraba en la cámara del patriarca, ya era media noche, todos hablaban de los trajes de los demás, pero cierto grupo era llamaba la atención.

-Ahora que se traerá entre manos esa mocosa-Mascara estaba vestido de un shinigami, con guadaña y demás complementos como calaveras

-No lo se pero fue bastante extraño-Aioria se acercaba cruzado de brazos su traje era el de un hombre lobo, que dejaba al descubierto parte de su bien trabajado pecho-me costo trabajo hacer que estas orejas se quedaran en su lugar-señalo las orejas extras que estaban en su cabeza, Mascara al verlo se empezó a reír

-Mierda, pareces un gato subdesarrollado con esteroides-se recargo en su guadaña para evitar caerse de la risa, Aioria solo le veía con una ceja alzada molesto, pero se sentía avergonzado ya que según el su disfraz estaba muy pegado a el

-Opino lo mismo que Mascara, tu disfraz no te queda para nada-se acercaba Kanon vestido como un diablo con alas y cuernos, con ropajes negros y una chaqueta de cuero abierta dejando ver sus músculos, a su lado se encontraba Saga vestido como si fuera una especie de dragón, con escamas azules por todo su cuerpo y solo era tapado por una tela de la cintura para abajo

Saga prefirió no comentar nada ya que era verdad lo que decían, vio por todo la cámara y vio a los de bronce y plata, solo faltaban las amazonas-¿Oigan y las amazonas no vendrán?-le dijo a sus compañeros los cuales empezaron a mirar en todas direcciones

-Tienes razón no las veo-Aioria se rascaba la nuca molesto, pensaba que era su oportunidad para verla a ella sin su mascara

-No desesperes gatito-de la nada aparecía Milo con ropa victoriana y una enorme capa, lo que llamaba mas la atención era que su rebelde cabello ahora se encontraba recogido en una coleta-las nenas pronto vendrán-sonrio pícaramente dejando ver un par de colmillos

-Genial tenia que haber una sanguijuela-Kanon se palmeo la frente, ese idiota pensó para si-es el disfraz mas cliché de todos-

-Pero eso no quita el hecho de que a las nenas les encante que les entierren los colmillos-Milo le miraba superior, Kanon por su lado se lo pensó un poco, el bichejo tenia razón.

Pararon de repente la música dejando todo en silencio, las luces se filaron en el trono de patriarca dejando ver a Saori que iba vestida como una princesa victoriana, alrededor de ella se encontraban las amazonas pero no como la mayoría los conocía, en una sola palabra eran provocativas, mostrando sus cuerpos descaradamente invitándote a que tocaras y te dejaras llevar por tus mas bajos instintos, Shaina vestía como una medusa con lentillas amarillas y escamas al costado de sus ojos, con un vestido negro estilo sirena pegado a su cuerpo dejando descubierto un pronunciado escote y la espalda, Marín era una arpía con lentillas rojas, sus brazos tenían unas alas de diversos colores y usaba una falda que apenas cubría lo necesario con un liguero que sujetaba sus medias de red y en la parte de arriba tenia un top del mismo color que sus alas, por otro lado June era una bailarina árabe, su atuendo color jade con detalles dorados dejaba ver su blanca piel y teniendo parte de su rostro cubierto la hacia ver mas provocativa

-Pero que-Aioria se tapo la nariz que empezaba a sangrar, sonrojado veia a Marín-es mas linda de lo que esperaba-dijo por lo bajo esperando que nadie lo oyera, nadie le prestaba atención ya que estaban embobados por las bellezas que tenían en frente

-Cupido, tu traje no fue algo simple-Afrodita le miraba desaprobatoriamente si fuera por ella le hubiera quitado mucho mas tela

-Pues perdona, no se me ocurria nada mas-el adolescente bufo molesto inflando sus cachetes, no estaba de animos para aguantar los comentarios de su madre

-Te luciste Afrodita-Priapo miraba detenidamente a la amazona-si no fuera por este juego me la llevaría a mi cama-el dios la desvestía con la mirada imaginándosela encima de ella y experimentando con su cuerpo

-No estuviste nada mal Priapo, el concepto de medusa es bastante sensual, y con la actitud de la chica le queda perfecto-Afrodita veia a la peliverde, pensando que debería ayudarla a verse mas femenina, Priapo poso su vista en Shaina, descaradamente se imaginaba como la haría gemir si estuviera en su poder, haciéndola pedir mas, pero por el bien de la competición se abstendría por ahora.

-Milo es bastante idiota si no se la lleva a la cama-solto sin mas el dios, su alumno había salido bastante inocenton e imbécil.

-Pues hay que esperar, porque ahora como veo las cosas los guerreros ya se calentaron-rio divertida la diosa al ver como Aioria y uno que otro no pegaba la vista de las mujeres

-Que suerte tienen ustedes-bufo Cupido cabizbajo-no siento nada provenir de Shun, al parecer no le interesa para nada June-bajo la cabeza empezando a llorar-no quiero perder –

-Ya alado, todos los hombres tienen su lado bestia-Priapo animo al adolescente dándole una palmada en la espalda-solo que el aun no lo descubre, hazle sentir deseos por la mujer y todo saldrá bien-le sonrio al igual que su madre

-Lo se pero-se hecho al suelo empezando una rabieta-HADES ES EL MALDITO CULPABLE AL IGUAL QUE EL PATO, SI NO HUBIERAN MANSILLADO A SHUN ESTO NO SERIA TAN DIFICIL-empezó a patalear, los otros dioses no podían decir nada porque ejem, sabían el historial del peliverde

Afrodita miro por el rabillo del ojo, como Marín y las demás estaban rojas por la considerada atención-si los chicos no se apuran alguien se las va a quitar-sonrio un poco, algo maquiavélico surgia en su mente-Priapo, Cupido ¿Qué tal si hacemos algo interesante?-les sonrio complice empezando a tararear una canción

-¿Hablas de adulterar las bebidas de los seis y después ponerlos en sus habitaciones?-solto de la nada Cupido, la diosa dejo de tararear para mirar sorprendida a su hijo, Priapo le miraba expectante, había salido listo el chico

-Yo solo pensaba en hacer que los chicos estallaran en celos pero tu idea me encanta-le alzo el pulgar en aprobación la diosa

-Tengo algo que funcionara-Priapo saco una pequeña botella con un liquido rojo, los dos rubios se miraron para despues reir maquiavélicamente

-La droga que estimula el deseo sexual-Cupido la miraba maravillado, habia escuchado de ella por parte de Zeus pero no le habían dejado tocarla-con una sola gota te duraría para tener la mejor semana de tu vida tanto mortal como inmortal-

-Tu como tienes alas y eres rápido puedes poner esto en las copas de los seis-le tendio el frasco al chico, este se apresuro volando a la fiesta, cuando estaba por llegar a unos vasos alguien le llamo

-Eros, cuando tiempo sin verte-Athena le miro desde la silla del pontífice ocasionando que toda la atención se centrara en el

-Athena hace mucho que no te veo-descendió voltease un poco para ver a los otros dioses los cuales se palmearon la frente

-Pero que haces aquí-iba a pararse pero el adolescente la detuvo con un ademan de su mano

-No te preocupes solo venia de paso, llevo volando un rato y p-pues m-me duelen las alas-trato de excusarse poniéndose nervioso esperando que alguien le ayudara-pe-pero m-me reprond-dre si to-tomo algo d-de agua-maldición su tartamudez le delataba, mierda no le había pasado esto desde que tenia dos siglos de edad

Athena le miro fijamente para después sonreírle-atrás de donde estas hay algo de ponche, toma un poco-el chico volteo y si ahí estaba la bebida, tomo un vaso ocultando la botellita en su mano, agarro el cucharon sirviéndose un poco, cuando devolvía el utensilio la botellita cayo esparciendo la droga en el ponche

Los demás invitados también empezaron a servirse de la bebida el chico no sabia que hacer, cerro los ojos y salió volando del lugar-PERDONAME ATHENA-chillo culpable del lugar para llegar con los otros dioses

-Y ahora a este que le pasa-Mascara y Kanon le miraban como si fuera un insecto tomando a fondo el ponche

-Es un dios, tenle respeto-Aioria sirvió dos vasos, se acerco a Marín la cual aun estaba con Athena la cual tenia los ojos cerrados pensando en Eros-Marín-dijo apenado el castaño y le tendió el vaso, la amazona se sonrojo y lo tomo rápidamente rozando ligeramente la mano del caballero

-G-gracias-los dos tomaron todo el ponche para después sonrojarse riendo tímidamente

Shaina se separo del trono del patriarca acercándose a la bebida, los presentes solo le lanzaban miradas indecentes pero ella ni se inmuto, sintió como alguien le ponía un vaso en la mejilla haciendo que sintiera frio de golpe, iba a replicar pero se encontró con que era Milo

-Debes estar sedienta-le dio el vaso gentilmente y esta lo tomo tomándoselo de golpe

-Supongo que quieres que te de las gracias-apreto el vaso rompiéndolo, se dio la vuelta dispuesta a irse pero el Milo la detuvo de un brazo

-Te ves hermosa con ese vestido-le susurro al oído con una voz seductora que hizo estremecer a la amazona, de pronto se sintió mareada quería que Milo le dijeras mas cosas que la estrechara entre sus brazos, sacudió su cabeza soltándose del agarre

-Maldito viejo caliente-se volteo no sin antes hacerle una seña obscena con el dedo, la peliverde se alejo y Milo estaba sorprendido, se tapo la cara ocultado un leve sonrojo

-Mierda, es un asco estar enamorado-el caballero se sirvió su segundo vaso de ponche sin saber que pronto todos se convertirían en maquinas sexuales.

XD, ahora se viene lo bueno, el próximo cap será algo no mucho subidito de tono, bueno al menos que ustedes digan lo contrario eoé.


	3. Chapter 3

Saint Seiya no me pertenece si no a Masami Kurumada y la Toei :3

FIESTA ALOCADA, SEGUNDO MOVIMIENTO EN MARCHA

Los tres dioses veían pálidos la escena, no sabían como terminarían las cosas y quien sabe lo que les pasaría si Athena se llegaba a enterar que ellos fueron los culpables.

-Cupido, eres un completo idiota-Priapo empezó a sudar frio, pensando en una excusa convincente para zafarse de eso

-Pero que dices esto es perfecto-al lado de ellos apareció Dionisio con varias copas de vino que repartio entre los dioses-piensen esto, si a sus parejas se les calienta la sangre todo ira perfecto-señalo a las parejas, Shaina estaba recargada en un pilar ignorando los cumplidos que le daban, Milo fulminaba con la mirada a los caballeros que intentaban acercarse a la cobra, June estaba platicando de lo mas normal con Shun y Aioria y Marín seguían tomando ponche mirando la fiesta-hay, no puedo esperar a que se pongan acaramelados-miro a los tres dioses riéndose-les ayudare un poco-desaparecio, Afrodita se sorprendió de ver a Dionisio frente Athena, pareciera como si se estuviera divirtiendo, eso era injusto.

-Querida Athena, veo que la fiesta va por buen rumbo, por eso déjame que le de a tus caballeros del vino de mis ninfas-trono los dedos y detrás de el salieron centenares de botellas-es para que la fiesta tenga sabor-sonrió con burla, aunque los otros tres no supieran ya habia apuestas en el olimpo

Antes de que Dionisio bajara el día anterior a la Tierra se había topado con varios dioses los cuales al escuchar la interesante batalla empezaron a apostar

-Díganme quienes van por Aioria y Marín-los que alzaron la mano fueron, Hermes, Ares, Enio, Hera-de acerdo-Dionisio empezó a anotarlos en un pizarrón-¿Por Milo y Shaina?-los que se apuntaron fueron Persefone, Hades, Hipnus, Thanatos y Eris- y por ultimo, ¿Shun y June?-nadie levanto la mano, Dionisio hizo una mueca de disgusto, eso no era equitativo para nada, fulmino con la mirada a Hades el cual empezó a silbar ante la atenta mirada de su esposa-bueno ya que nadie va por esos, yo los anotare-sonrio burlon escribiendo la pizarra los nombres de Zeus, Abel, Artemisa y Poseidon, los cuales al verlo empezaron a quejarse-SI NO QUIEREN PERDER LES RECOMIENDO USAR SUS MEJORES ARMAS PARA JUNTARLOS-grito para callarlos lo cual funciono-pero que no se enteren los otros tres y menos Athena porque ahí yo no respondo-hizo desaparecer la pizarra bajando al mundo mortal donde empezaría su plan

Ahora solo les daría un empujoncito, el vino que les ofrecía era uno especial, demasiado especial para su gusto pero valdría la pena por algo de diversión

Saori le miro fijamente, ¿Dionisio dando del preciado vino de sus ninfas?, algo estaba tramando y lo iba a descubrir

-Me alegra oir eso Dionisio, me gustaría que tu fueras el primero en probarlo ya que fuiste el que lo trajo mereces el honor-le sonrio juntando sus palmas, si el lo tomaba no habia peligro alguno o eso ella creía, Dionisio por su parte sonrio de medio lado, sabia que se lo pediría por eso se preparo previamente, con tomar un poco no le afectara.

-Con gusto Athena-saco su copa vertiendo un poco del vino, lo probo incluso lo degusto-si, perfecto para la ocasión-

Saori dio dos aplausos y unos sirvientes aparecieron, tomaron las botellas de vino empezando a servir en copas que fueron repartidas a los presentes, Dionisio empezó a platicar con Camus que iba como hombres de las nieves, perfecto para el.

-¿Quién te escogió el traje?-rio un poco burlón, Camus por su lado no mostro expresión alguna, se mantuvo indiferente ante la pregunta del dios pero eso no quitaba el hecho que quería meterlo en un ataúd de hielo y mandarlo a lo mas profundo del mar

-Fue Death Mask-respondio sin emoción, mirando molesto al mencionado que se embriagaba con el vino recién traido, Camus movio un poco su mano y uno de los sirvientes no se hizo esperar con la bebida.

-Pensé que había sido Milo- Dionisio sonrió mas al ver al francés beber del vino quería saber que reacción tendría al terminar de beberlo, paso su mirada por todo el salón, nadie se estaba perdiendo del vino y Athena no era la excepción.

-Dio, ahora que te veo bien-Misty se acerco provocativamente al mencionado que estaba con un traje de jaguar, el rubio con su traje de conde le abrazo por detrás depositando un beso en la oreja y después en el cuello -que eres mi tipo, deberíamos ir a mi cuarto, necesito que me des todo-los presentes le miraron sorprendidos pero por alguna razón entendían el sentimiento, se sentían mareados vieron a los que estaban cerca y se veian increíblemente apuestos

-Saga..-Kanon abrazo a su hermano depositando un beso gentil en los labios de su hermano, eran suaves, aunque tuvieran el sabor del vino eso no importaba, pronto el beso fue mas intenso, Saga por su lado se dejo llevar nunca imagino que Kanon supiera besar tan bien.

-¡PERO QUE COJONES PASA!-Cupido veía todo desde la distancia, ¿Qué era lo que había en el vino de Dionisio?, se fijo en Priapo el cual estaba azul de la impresión, su madre por su lado tomaba un sinfín de fotos, sonrojada.

-Esto le encantara a Enio, ella si comprende los distintos tipos de amor-primero le saco fotos a los gemelos, luego a Death Mask con Afrodite, Mu con Shaka, los únicos afectados no eran los de bronce ya que no se habían servido de la bebida, tambien estaban asustados por el comportamiento de todos, Ikki tomo rápidamente a Shun saliendo del lugar.

-Has de cuenta que no has visto nada-Ikki vestido como pantera las escaleras de las doce casas como si su vida dependiera de ello.

-Pero, solo se estaban besando hermano-el menor vestido como gato miraba molesto a su hermano por sacarlo de la fiesta, aun no pasaban las doce y ya se tenían que ir.

Shaina por su parte trataba desesperadamente de que varios caballeros no se le echaran encima, para ella eran como animales en celo, topo contra la pared, MALDICION, estaba acorralada no tenia que ser lista para saber que era lo que seguía, iba a defenderse con todo lo que tenia, vio como los hombres caían uno a uno de dolor, pudo divisar en sus espaldas varios piquetes

-Me debes una-Milo se le acercaba moviendo su dedo de un lado a otro-¿Cómo piensas recompensarme?-su mirada era maliciosa y picara, Shaina por un momento intento aventarse a sus brazos pero se contuvo.

-No necesitaba de tu ayuda Escopio-le miro soportando el instinto de arrebatarle un beso, incluso detuvo sus pensamientos lujuriosos que surcaban incontables veces en su mente, el se acerco y la cargo entre sus brazos, el rose de sus dedos la hizo estremecer, provocándole un sonrojo.

-No puedes librarte de mi, se nota que no necesitas mi ayuda-sonrió burlón, deleitándose con el rostro de la amazona, era mas hermosa que cualquiera de sus fantasías, ahora maldecía la regla de la mascara, salió del lugar bajando las escaleras la llevaría lejos de todos, a su templo.

-Suéltame- Shaina intento zafarse del agarre pero no podía, cuando sintió que el la atraía mas a el no pudo contener un sonido de placer que se deslizo de sus labios, todo le daba vueltas, solo podía tener a Milo en sus pensamientos, no pudo soportarlo mas y lo beso, el al principio se sorprendió pero lo acepto, con su lengua exploraba cada rincón, para el era un sueño el tenerla así, se separaron. Ella le miraba pidiendo mas, le volvió a besar pero no en los labios si no en el cuello-no me dejes ir- le susurro dulcemente, Milo se sonrojo pareciendo un crio, se apresuro a llegar a su templo, con su pie abrió la puerta de sus aposentos, delicadamente puso a su compañera en la cama….

¿Milo por fin cumplirá su más grande fantasía? XD

¿Qué paso con Aioria y Marín mientras tanto?

¿Qué harán los demás dioses para evitar perder en las apuestas?


	4. Chapter 4

Saint Seiya no me pertenece si no a Masami Kurumada y a la Toei :3

ENTRE COPA Y COPA LA COSA SE ALOCA, MAS EN LOS TEMPLOS

La fiesta se desarrollaba alocadamente, Priapo y Eros no podían ni mirar lo que veian. No soportaban ese tipo de amor

-Puede que yo sea el dios de la atracción sexual pero esto es demasiado

-Estamos jodidos si Athena se entera de esto-Eros se puso palido, era su culpa en todo caso. Afrodita le estaba llamando a Enio sobre lo que estaba pasando, de pronto apareció una mujer de buen físico de cabellera color vino larga vestida con unos vaqueros y una blusa de tirantes roja

-Afrodita esto es una locura-la chica sonreía mientras mandaba a sus caballeros a poner camaras a medio santuario-me encanta lo que haces, esta noche va a estar de lujo

-Y eso que no has visto nada, no falta mucho para que se les caliente la sangre y hagan de las suyas como Zeus manda-sonrio picara y la otra solo asintió, los otros dos no querían saber nada de eso, intentaron alejarse pero una espada y lanza les frustro la huida

-Ustedes tienen que quedarse-Enio les apuntaba con otra de sus espadas-es por el bien de la competición. ¿Verdad?-Priapo asintió velozmente con la cabeza, ya habia tenido una disputa con la diosa de la guerra y aun tenia pesadillas por eso. Cupido solo empezó a llorar ya que la lanza estaba a centímetros de una de sus alas. Movio su cabeza y pudo ver que las parejas iban descendiendo

-Creo que ahora si la cosa se pondrá ruda-despues de decir eso inmediatamente desaparecieron las armas y en su lugar salían monitores uno de cada ellos estaba designado a los templos y cabañas de todos los caballeros

-¿A quien seria bueno ver?-Enio y Afrodita estaban frente a los monitores decidiéndose-opino que Geminis.

-Opino igual, sabes que adoro el incesto mas que a nada-las diosas estallaron en risas mientras Priapo y Cupido veían pálidos los monitores

-Juro que no te vuelvo a encargar nada alado-le fulmino con la mirada cruzándose de brazos

-Y jamas hare un mandado para ti-asintio viendo como los gemelos entraban a la parte privada de su templo-hay no, ahí van-nego con la cabeza, no podría ver a los caballeros de la misma forma después de lo que sucedería

Saga y Kanon entraron al cuarto del primero todavía a los besos. Comenzaron a quitarse la ropa ya que era innecesaria para lo que harían, estaban deseos de explorar el cuerpo del otro… Saga hizo a su hermano acostarse en su cama, para luego sentarse sobre sus piernas y comenzarle a besar con pasión. Kanon no se hizo el rogar y correspondió al beso… estaba enloquecido quería probar el sabor del cuerpo de su hermano… Deseaba saber que tan parecidos eran realmente…

Saga comenzó a besarle el cuello, luego por un simple placer de ver las reacciones de su hermano comenzó a jugarle en la oreja. Paso su lengua por la oreja de este le tironeo juguetón, Kanon aprovecho para aflojarle los pantalones y deslizar su mano por la entrepierna de este… Saga no pudo evitar soltar un gemido de placer en el oído de su hermano. Kanon se relamió gustoso los labios, escuchar a Saga gemir de placer en su oreja era excitante… sumamente excitante. Saga decidió a volver a lo suyo beso el cuello de su hermano, mientras este seguía tocándole.

Saga, estaba deseoso de probar, siguió bajando. Ahora pasada su lengua por los pezones de su hermano. Quien no pudo evitar soltar un par de gemidos, mientras su gemelo le mordisqueaba esa zona tan sensible… Para luego seguir bajando, pasando su lengua por los marcados abdominales de Kanon. Le quito el pantalón a su gemelo, mirando su zona eréctil… Saga se relamió los labios gustosos, mientras Kanon le dedicaba una mirada llena de lujuria… Su gemelo le empujo hacia abajo, quería eso que Saga se estaba tardando en hacer.

-Pídelo…-le dijo burlón mientras subía de nuevo a los labios de Kanon.

-Jamás te pido nada…-Kanon soltó un gemido de placer cuando su hermano comenzó a masturbarle…

-Si no lo pides… me encerraré en el baño y te dejare atado. Para que no puedas hacer nada…-Kanon le miro eso no sonaba nada bien.- Pídelo Kanon… se que estas deseando que lo haga….

-Yo no pido nada…-Kanon se movió dejando a Saga debajo de él.-Ahora serás… tu el que suplique, pero que pare… -Saga miro lujurioso a su hermano cuando este comenzó a jugar con su entrepierna. Saga comenzó a soltar gemidos de placer, no era capaz de contenerse. Kanon disfrutaba ver a su hermano tan vulnerable, ahora tenía el control de la situación… Por primera vez era quien controlaba todo.

-Sigue…-le ordeno Saga ya que su hermano de pronto habia parado, este le miraba burlon mientras se sentaba encima de el pero sin hacer movimiento alguno

-Pidelo y lo pensare-le sonreía burlon, le estaba regresando la jugada y esto lo molesto, lo tomo de la nuca obligándole a que le besar, se apodero de los labios de Kanon de manera salvaje y ruda. Ahora Saga pasaba se lengua por el cuello de su gemelo dándole mordiscos dejando considerables marcas. De un rápido movimiento lo puso debajo de el ignorando la voz de su cabeza que repetia una y otra vez, "_MALDICION PARA DE UNA PUTA VEZ, ES KANON POR EL AMOR DE ATHENA, ES TU HERMANO SAGA, NO LE HAGAS ESO", _pensó en esa voz pero esta se esfumo cuando Kanon junto sus virilidades masajeándolas una pegada a la otra

-Se ve que estas desesperado

-Claro, no aguanto mas-cerro los ojos sintiendo todas las sensaciones, estaba a punto de correrse, sentía que su hermano estaba igual, el tambien ignoraba la voz en su cabeza que le decía, "_JODER ESTO ES LA MIERDA, YO NO QUIERO HACERLO CON SAGA DEJA DE HACER ESO, ES AUNQUE NO QUIERA ES MI HERMANO NO PUEDO…"-_parar, Saga por favor-se trago su orgullo y le pidió que lo hiciera, Saga se acerco para besarlo y morderle los labios mientras le penetraba fuertemente ignorando los gemidos de dolor de su hermano, daba rapidas embestidas mientras Kanon se arqueaba de placer estuvieron asi por vario rato hasta que no pudieron mas y dejaron salir ese liquido blanco de ellos. Saga exhausto se dejo caer en Kanon el cual lo abrazo quedándose dormidos

Enio y Afrodita estaban sonrojadas eso si que habia estado de lo mas-ardiente, eso estuvo fuera de mi imaginación, no pensé que llegarían al orgasmo tan rápido-se abanicaban por el repentino calor que sentían, Priapo y Eros buscaban las armas de Enio para quitarse la vista y de paso matarse

-Ahora empiezo a odiar mi buena memoria-Eros busco la punta de una de sus flechas pero las habia dejado en su habitación en el Olimpo

Afrodita aplaudio contenta-Dejemos de lado a Geminis y vámonos para Acuario-los dioses negaron pero era tarde el monitor de Acuario se ilumino.

En acuario, los hielos se derretían. Camus le estaba dando una clase privada de amor francés a Hyoga. El mayor aún estaba vestido de la cintura para abajo, mientras que su discípulo solo llevaba puesto el bóxer. Camus se posiciono entre las piernas del ruso, podía sentir la excitación del menor atreves de las telas. Camus sonrió complacido mientras recorría con cuidado la espalda de su discípulo. Hyoga hacia lo mismo con la espalda de su maestro, incluso le había llegado a rasguñar más de una vez. Con cuidado el francés besaba al menor, provocando un combate de lenguas en la boca de este. Su vio un poco unas de sus manos y enredo sus dedos en los risos dorados del menor. Hyoga hacía rato que estaba con sus manos atrapadas en la cabellera de Camus.

Aún seguían a los besos y en las caricias cuando Hyoga deslizo sus manos hacia el pantalón de su maestro, quien dándose cuenta de las intenciones del menor, tomo la mano de este y la guio hacia su zona eréctil. Hyoga rodeo el miembro de su maestro con la mano, Camus cerro los ojos y disfruto la sensación de esa suave mano acariciándole… rodeo al menor con sus brazos y rodaron en la cama, Hyoga ahora estaba encima de Camus. El mayor le dedico una mirada llena de lujuria al menor, que se había sentado sobre su entrepierna (aun con pantalón puesto) y se mecía sobre esta sugestionándolo con cada suave movimiento… Hyoga beso los labios de a quien, solo hace unas horas atrás, consideraba como a un padre. Camus paso sus manos por la espalda de piel nívea. Atrayendo al menor un poco más hacia él. Le mordió la oreja al muchacho, mientras una de sus manos se metía por debajo de la tela del bóxer y comenzaba a devolver caricias de formas atrevidas. Hyoga, mucho menos experto que su maestro, dejo escapar varios gemidos de placer en el oído de este que se relamió los labios gustosos, al escuchar a su alumno gemir en su oído.

-¿quieres que te enseñe Hyoga?-le pregunto al menor, al oído, mientras seguía masturbándole.

-Si…-logro responder este entre gemidos, su maestro le controlaba solo con caricias… Sentía el cuerpo arderle… jamás había experimentado algo así en su vida… Ni siquiera en esas noches solitarias en las que se daba ocultos placeres.

-Dilo Hyoga… quiero escucharlo de tus labios

-Enséñeme…- dejo libre un gemido de placer, aún seguía sobre su maestro, su razón se nublaba a cada cuidadoso toque del mayor…- hágame suyo…

Camus al escuchar esas palabras, dejo de atender la entrepierna del menor… la suya también solicitaba atención… Hyoga le dedico una mirada suplicante que éxito aún más al francés… El muchacho estaba a una caricia del momento justo… Si hubiera seguido la ropa interior, de color blanca, de Hyoga estaría ligeramente oscurecida… Camus termino de desabrocharse el pantalón, a lo que el menor entendió… que no seguiría disfrutando hasta no haber complacido a su maestro…

Hyoga beso las tetillas de su maestro, para luego ir descendiendo lentamente, para deleite del mayor… quien había cerrado los ojos para mayor disfrute. El rubio termino de quitarle el pantalón a su maestro… y le dedico una mirada dubitativa.

-Vamos Hyoga…-le alentó el mayor-Luego te complaceré de la misma forma…-le informo el francés, el menor se relamió los labios gustoso ante la propuesta y comenzó a practicarle sexo oral a su maestro. Camus aferro con fuerza las sabanas de su cama, mientras gemidos de placer escapaban de su boca…-así, lo haces perfecto….-agarro con una de sus manos la cabellera rubia de Hyoga…-sigue así… Hyoga…-de la boca del francés escapaban gemidos de completo placer mientras su alumno lamia la punta de su miembro con sutileza y le dedicaba una mirada cargada de lujuria a su maestro.

-Pídamelo…-dijo Hyoga…-Si lo pide lo hare…-acaricio con cuidado la base del miembro… El mayor enredo un poco más la mano en la cabellera del menor.

-Trágatelo, trágatelo todo… no te lo pido, te lo ordeno…-dijo Camus con el cuerpo ardiente de placer y ya no siendo capaz de controlar su orgasmo. El cual su querido discípulo estaba teniendo la sutileza de no atender… "¿QUÉ HACES, ES HYOGA? DETENTE… ES COMO TU HIJO, DILE QUE PARE…" Gritaba una voz desesperada dentro de su cabeza, curiosamente esa voz era igual a la suya… pero el placer que sentía le impedía escucharla. Hyoga volvió a su labor y trago lo que su maestro producía, sin realizar la menor arcada o gesto…

Cambiaron de lugares, ahora era Hyoga el que recibía placer de forma oral… El menor no pudo contenerse y soltó varios gritos cargados de placer… En la cabeza de Camus aun persistía esa voz, que un poco más lloraba, pidiéndole que parara. Llegado el momento más "importante" del encuentro Camus tuvo cuidado y delicadeza al momento de hacer suyo… Hyoga no paro de gemir, como el tampoco, cuando ambos llegaron juntos al orgasmo… La razón de Hyoga estaba por completo nublada… una vez terminado… Quedo profundamente dormido debido al cansancio y la extenuación del encuentro… Camus tapo con cuidado a su discípulo y se recostó a su lado. Si fuera por él lo harían de nuevo, había disfrutado como nunca antes, pero tenía que tener en cuenta que Hyoga era un menor y…

-Dioses… pero que eh hecho…-dijo al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho y miraba aterrado a su discípulo. Se desmayo quedando al lado de su discípulo

Afrodita casi y se desmaya pero fue sujetada por Enio-eso fue jodidamente lindo, ahora ya veo porque decían que los serios eran excelentes en la cama

-Derritió la casa-las diosas rieron pasando al siguiente templo ignorantes de sus acompañantes los cuales se tapaban los ojos mutuamente- Bien me toca escoger a mi-vio los monitores y uno llamo particularmente su atención-vámonos para Capricornio-el monitor de ese templo se ilumino dejando ver los aposentos de este

Shura entro a su habitación en compañía de Shiryu… El español no paraba de acariciar y besar al menor, principalmente besar su cuello y acariciar su entrepierna. Shiryu se acostó en la cama y Shura lo hizo sobre él. No sabía por qué, pero ansiaba acariciar la piel del menor… sentir esa piel ardiente… Por qué Shiryu ardía y el también. Se desnudaron rápidamente, las ropas estorbaban a sus más oscuros deseos… Shura pudo ver el nerviosismo y la excitación del menor…

-¿Es tu primera vez?-Shiryu asintió-que honor… no te preocupes… seré cuidadoso con vos…-Shura comenzó a besar y a toca a Shiryu con cuidado… Shura le besaba el cuello con sumo cuidado mientras masturbaba de la misma forma al menor.

-Shura…-dijo este en un gemido, cosa que éxito a un más al español… que era rodeado por los brazos del menor que no tardó en responder a las atenciones dadas.

Shura dejo libre un par de gemidos cargados de placer cuando el menor comenzó a tocarle con timidez…

-Sin miedo Shiryu… vamos… No te preocupes.-le alentaba, al ver las caricias tímidas que recibía decidió darle una mano. Con la suya le indico como tocarle.-Así, así…-un par de gemidos placenteros escaparon de sus labios…-Perfecto… sigue así Shiryu.-le dijo al oído, para luego meter su lengua en el. Shura seguía acariciando la morena piel del menor y cada tanto enredaba en uno de sus dedos, alguno de los finos cabellos negros del chino. Shura ardía, no veía la hora de estar dentro del chino… para que esperar…

-¿Shura…? -el menor se sorprendió cuando el mayor lo puso boca abajo.

-No te preocupes Shiryu…-le dijo melosamente al oído mientras pasaba su lengua por la suave piel de su cuello. -¿Estás listo?

-Hazlo de una vez, hazme tuyo…-con cuidado y lentamente Shura entro en Shiryu… el menor dejo escapar gemidos de placer mientras el mayor aceleraba sus envestidas.

-¿Te gusta dragón?-pregunto mientras comenzaba a masturbar al menor de nuevo. Shiryu dejo libre sus gemidos de placer lo mismo que Shura, que en cualquier momento acabaría dentro de Shiryu… El español estaba teniendo el cuidado de llevar, a su acompañante nocturno, al orgasmo lentamente.

-Shura…-decía el chino entre gemidos. Lo estaba disfrutando, a pesar que una vocecita le decía que parara… Lo mismo le pasaba a Shura, había una voz que le decía que se detuviera… que estaba con Shiryu… Si estaba gozando con Shiryu, le decía otra voz. Acelero el ritmo mientras gemía con mas fuerza sintiendo las uñas de Shiryu en su espalda, el menor entrelazo sus piernas en la cintura del dorado obligándolo a seguir el ritmo que deseaba

Le beso en el cuello y después en las tetillas obligando a Shiryu a que se sentara sobre su virilidad, no se dejaría manipular por el chico ni en un millón de años y menos en su templo. Cuando dio la ultima embestida que hizo que los dos se descargaran en el cuerpo de otro se dejaron caer en la cama, con la vista nublada se miraron y cerraron los ojos empezando a dormir.

-Aprobado-gritaron las diosas al mismo tiempo, ahora se le habían unido Artemisa, Hera, Antrifine, Persefone y Demeter. Estaban sonrojadas por las escenas picantes de los templos, la cosa era enserio e iban a aprovechar esta oportunidad que se da cada ciertos siglos.


	5. Chapter 5

Saint Seiya no me pertenece si no a Masami Kurumada y a la Toei

VAMOS A LA TIERRA DECIAN…NADA MALO PASARIA DECIAN

Las diosas estaban sentadas en sillones acolchonados acompañados de sus (torturados), lindos esposos los cuales estaban viendo las pantallas asustados. Querían escapar debían hacerlo antes de sufrir un trauma que incluso la inmortalidad no seria suficiente para borrar de sus recuerdos pero no podían, estaban encadenados y amenazados en no estar en los aposentos con sus esposas por todo un siglo.

-Grandísima idea Zeus-Ares fulminaba con la mirada al dios de dioses mientras la lanza de Enio se acercaba peligrosamente a el, pero sin hacerle nada…por ahora-" Vamos a la tierra de seguro Hera ya a de estar engañándome con el primer mortal que vea"

-¿Qué querias?. No quiero que me pase lo mismo-el dios de ojos celestes le regreso la mirada de muerte, Poseidon solo rodo los ojos, su hermano era exasperante

-Si tanto te importara Hera no te estarías revolcando con la primera que se te cruza en el camino, pero claro….como tu esposa ya no te hace el numerito de los celos ya te sientes preocupado-los presentes empezaron a reir. Otros se dejaron caer moviéndose de un lado a otro al no contener bien sus risas

-¡POSEIDON!-rugio molesto invocando por error un rayo que le dio a su hermano. Hera al ver esto solo se acerco a su esposo y lo desencadeno

-Si no quieres estar aquí hay un pueblo cercano, si no recuerdo mal Athena me dijo que hay muchas mortales y muy bellas-le hizo un ademán con su mano para que se fuera-que te vaya bien trata de no crear a ningún semidiós, al menos usa un maldito condón ya somos muchos en tu templo-le dio la espalda siguiendo con lo suyo

-Me compadecería de ti pero me agrada la nueva Hera, deberías estar agradecido tu siempre decías que sus celos ya te tenían harto-Hades se burlo de su hermano, o dulce venganza como te quiero. Decia entre pensamientos, ya que Hera lo habia desatado se acerco a ella e intento llevársela, pero una de las espadas de Enio se lo impido.

-No molestes Zeus, estamos divirtiéndonos. ¿No te vasto con solo matar al amante de Hera?-le miro como si fuera un insecto, todo el Olimpo ya sabia que habia pasado con el mortal y la diosa-ella tiene un amante por primera vez y lo matas por celoso, tu tienes miles y ella solo te hace una escenita…No tienes porque mandarla así shu….shu que me distraes de mi diversión-Hera la tomo de la mano y le señalo las pantallas

-¡PISCIS Y CANCER!-Enio presurosa se acerco a las pantallas y solo pudo exclamar

-¡DURO CONTRA EL MURO!. DALE TODO TU AMOR ANGELO-todas gritaron y los dioses solo cerraron los ojos. Hades no pudo mas y se arrastro como si fuera una lombriz recién cortada a la mitad-¡DALE CONTRA LAS ROSAS….MAS LLEVALO AL YOMOTSU!

- ¡Que alguien nos mate!. ¿Dónde esta el maldito pegaso cuando se necesitaba?-Eros evitaba las flechas que le mandaba la armadura de la diosa de la guerra para evitar que escapara. Nadie le respondió y esperaba no saber donde estaba

Aioria y Marín se habían escabullido de la fiesta y se fueron a la playa para tratar de calmarse. Si como no, calmarse…metiéndose los dos al mar y andarse dando de besos esa era su manera.

-Aioria-le besaba mientras sus piernas rodeaban la cintura de leo-mas….por favor….-le miro suplicante mientras se contoneaba de manera sensual sobre la entre pierna de Aioria, haciendo que el sacara gruñidos de placer…. El trato de seguirle el juego, coloco sus manos sobre la cintura de Marín para atraerla y sentirla mas.

-No… Marín-el habia dejado su bebida a la mitad, pero eso no retuvo sus impulsos de quitarse la ropa y menos el haberse deshecho de la ropa de la amazona-no…aquí…por favor-le beso en el cuello sintiendo la sueva piel que tanto añoraba desde hace tanto-eres tan exquisita-paseo su lengua desde el cuello hasta las clavículas. Mari apretaba mas sus piernas y le acariciaba el cabello, sintiendo como su cuerpo temblaba de la excitación. La luna era el único testigo de esa acalorada noche (claro sin contar a los dioses). Las estrellas les proporcionaban la luz necesaria para cumplir sus mas bajos deseos.

-Por favor Aioria….no me hagas rogar-le susurro en el oído, mordiéndolo despacio y besando. Sintio como el le acariciaba la espalda con sumo cuidado y después recorria mas abajo, mas y mas…hasta esa parte donde no habia permitido a ninguno tocar. Gimio de placer al sentir como le masajeaba, con caricias seguras y duraderas. Se mordio el labio por ello, y cerro los ojos para callar sus gritos de gozo

-No te reprimas…..mirame-le susurro con dulzura, siguiendo con su tarea, se acerco a los pechos de Marín no podía verlos pero si sentirlos, era un deleite para el…empezó a morder las aureolas rosadas después las besaba con el cuidado que se merecían. "No, así no Aioria, ella no esta en sus cabales y menos tu pero resiste como buen caballero que eres, no le hagas nada. La perderás si sigues y sabemos que tu no quieres eso" escuchaba que alguien le decía y trataba de escucha esa voz interna. Pero los besos y caricias le evitaban entrar en la razón

-No..puedo…Aioria...-le decía entre besos. "Por Athena, Marín. Se que te mueres por la gatita pero….NO TE LO VIOLES, NO LO DEJES TRAUMADO DE POR VIDA Y NO CUMPLAS TUS MALDITAS/BENDITAS FANTASIAS…PIENSA UN POCO MUJER. Evita los deseos carnales, luego podrás hacerle lo que quieras pero hoy no, cualquier día menos hoy"-pa….paremos-le pidió, el poco razonamiento que tenia logro su objetivo y solo escucho un "GRACIAS"

-Si..creo que seria lo mejor-concordó el caballero, se separaron viéndose a los ojos y después se sonrojaron, el efecto de la posion se había pasado. Muertos de la pena se voltearon-sal primero, no mirare. Lo juro-se tapo la cara con las manos. Marín pudo ver que incluso las orejas de Aioria estaban rojas…mas rojas que una fresa madura. Como le pidió salio del mar y fue por sus ropas que estaban llenas de arena. Las vio con mas cuidado se las puso, se dio la vuelta para encontrar a su acompañante de espaldas (la cual estaba arañada, gracias a ella), con los hombros encogidos

"Genial, lo que me faltaba…Que se diera cuenta que me derrito por el...no se como estuve a punto de caer rendida a sus pies"-se tapo la cara con las manos y le dio la espalda para que el saliera y se cambiara

La diosa Afrodita sonreía mientras les veia desde el otro extremo de la playa

-Aunque esto no es lo que hubiera querido, al menos ya saben que se quieren mutuamente-les deseo buena suerte a los tortolitos, ahora dirigiéndose a ver que travesuras seguían haciendo los dorados


End file.
